Get the Girl
by DoubleUp
Summary: Karkat Vantas is best friends with a certain Strider. Dave Strider is friends with a certain Captor. Sollux Captor want to get the girl, but only if his plan works, and if Dave will help. Sollux isn't going to give up, he wants to learn her. (Fem!Karkat, some yaoi ships (; - Humanstuck)
1. Chapter 1

**Hussie owns homestuck**

**A/N: HEY again. So I've had this idea~ I'm trying out the POV'S and I really like them! I'm not perfect at writing it that way yet but hopefully I'll get there. This one I want to make longer and last. Sometimes I want to know what happens myself so I start writing :P~ Tell me if you like the story and if i should continue~ bye bye lovelies enjoy.**

* * *

**KARKAT POV**

Hi, no long fucking introduction. My name is Karkat Vantas, and I feel like my best friend had betrayed me.

"Dave you are an insufferable asshole!" I complained." Why did you invite him to sit with us?"

"Calm your tits, he's my bro too," Dave game me a small smirk that made me want to slap him. I wondered why we were even friends, oh right, he was the only thing I had. Home was terrible, school was terrible, and basically people in general were.

"The asshat can't go a day without insulting me! In fact I doubt you'll hear anything but bickering," I snapped.

"Then why don't you sit somewhere else today?" His unreadable expression pissed me off. He told me to leave and he didn't even show any expression, who does that?

I crossed my arm and stuck my tongue out at him;" Where else do I have to sit?" He barely even made a noise but I heard a slight giggle.

"Nowhere I guess, so put up with it and stay like a good girl," I could tell he winked at me from behind his shades. I was frowning so hard it felt as if my lips were going to fall off. I pushed my long hair behind me; then the douche bag came and sat down.

"Oh thee ith here," the dirty blonde with 3-D glasses stated in a mocking tone.

"No shit. How would you like it if I sat down and said that to you bulge licker?" I retorted. He was unfazed, I was doing terrible today.

"Well I would ignore juth-t like I'm going to do now," Sollux knew he was pissing me off to a further extent. Dave just looked at us and shrugged.

"Okay so this was a bad idea, cool. Don't worry Kitkat, John's coming too," I blushed a deep shade of red. Dave knew I had liked John and he always teased me about it. I didn't like John anymore though! I was looking for someone else, to entertain me and understand me; also just to put up with me in general. Plenty of the other girls could get boyfriends in an instant; but I was different, I couldn't. Want to know why? Of course you do because this is about me; the story revolves around me and only me. (Lies.) Well first off, I was constantly in a sour mood. You could and still can piss me off with just one word. Second, I didn't wear the whore clothes other girls wore. And lastly, I was pretty damn hard to flirt with. Boys used to constantly try to flirt with me, I don't even know why. Apparently I 'was' gorgeous. Not anymore, I made sure of it. I liked it that way better anyhow, and I wanted a guy to like me for who I fucking was. But that was never going to happen, I knew it, I cared, but it wasn't on my top priorities.

**Sollux POV**

Dave invited me to his table at lunch. He rarely ever invited people, but we were friends now. I wasn't about to turn down this offer over a girl. She could go fuck herself for all I cared. Actually I did care. I thought she was beautiful. She was always so bitter which made her hard to get. I wasn't going to give up I was just coming from a different direction. I had it all planned out from the beginning, and it went almost perfectly. I badly wanted to touch her; I wanted her to be mine. But patience was needed if this was going to work. First I would be an asshole to her. Next we'd slowly develop a friendship. I hoped I wouldn't be friend zoned and then we would be together. It seemed like all of the guys gave up, not me though!

The girl was too beautiful and her personality was a jigsaw puzzle. Her body was like she was one of those girls with the big breasts in animes, well I thought because I haven't actually seen her. She was always covering up. The giant sweater and grey jeans she refused to change out of in gym always pissed me off; couldn't even catch a glimpse of even her arm. But as a guy I bet you all know what I was most interested in.

**Karkat POV**

I wanted to smack this kid so fucking hard. He wasn't even paying attention to me anymore. He was totally being a douche canoe, Dave noticed too but he wasn't going to say anything. Probably for ironic purposes or some shit.

**Dave POV**

On the inside I was laughing so hard. Sollux's plan was idiotic and it would never work. I was friends with the bitch he liked which I don't even know why. She'd call you a pervert if you touched her back, and to top it off she wouldn't let anyone get close to her. Then again, her past was pretty traumatic. She used to come to school with bruises and shit from her dad. She even told me he'd tried to rape her, she came 'that' close to losing her virginity to her fucking father before the police totally beat the fuck out of the sick man. Everything made sense to me, not everyone else.

**Karkat POV**

Everyone was being quiet. I was sure Dave was planning out new crappy beats, and for Sollux? Only God knows. The bell rang and we all stood up. I had the next three periods with asshole, the next one with Strider, and again the douche nozzle.

I sighed and started walking when Sollux placed a hand on my shoulder. I tensed up and out of reflex slapped him.

**Sollux POV**

Okay so getting slapped by Karkat isn't fun. So now she knows I won't be fucking with her for a while. I was only trying to catch up with her and ask if she wanted to walk to the next classes we had together. As soon as I placed my hand on her shoulder she slapped me! I ended up in the school nurse's office getting an ice pack. For a small girl she hit me pretty hard. I'm also sure she got a detention for that. Well my goal today was to get a detention too.

* * *

**A/N: OKAY COOL, I'm probably going to start writing the next chapter later or tomorrow be I still want this to be done, and I want to know what happens okay? I admit I don't plan on what's going to happen, it just happens.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hussie owns homestuck**

**A/N**: **I tried to make this sorta happy and fluffy. When I got home from school my grandpa told me my grandma has cancer (i live with them) and I was a mess. But hey you got to keep going, she will probably get better. So what is a better way to move forward other than ignore your homework and write fluff and other things *mostly fluff*? Enjoy lovelies~**

* * *

**Karkat POV**

So, it was my fault I got a detention. But it was all Sollux when he got one. I thought of it as a coincidence, but when I told Dave he smirked and walked away. I knew then and there something was being kept from me! I was pretty pissed; I hate it when things are kept from me. This obviously had involved me, the problem was I was very oblivious to things. That took me to a few days of thinking, walking with Sollux to classes the whole time, and finally it came to me. I wasn't too keen on those kind of things but I tried my best to handle it.

**Sollux POV**

I had gotten a detention; no explaining how it's too embarrassing.

"Ugh, am I seriously stuck in a detention with you, and only you!" Karkat whined. I just shrugged; I didn't actually have a plan for this. I just liked the feeling of being alone, in a room, with KK. You better stop those dirty thoughts.

"Yeth, but it'th okay because at leath-t you aren't alone, right?" I stated simply.

"But I'd be better off alone instead of being stuck in a room with some idiotic bipolar kid that I don't even want to socialize with," that burned me terribly on the inside. I tried to look as unfazed as I could, showing emotion looks weak and I know KK doesn't like weak people; although when she slapped me…

"Whatever, maybe I wathnt going to talk to you anyway," I walked slowly to a desk and collapsed on to it.

"What for fuck's sake are you doing?" Karkat snarled.

"I'M FAILING TERRIBLY," and all I could think was 'shit, she is probably on to me now'

"At what?" Karkat mumbled, I was quite relieved, she wasn't on too me. I knew she was bad at relationship stuff, but I didn't know she was that bad.

"Um, a clath obviously," I slid into the seat and slumped over the front of the desk. Detention was going so awkwardly I wanted to kill myself. Karkat barely smiled, probably because she was on to me and to top it off, she also probably thought it was funny how I was lying when she could see straight through me!

**Karkat POV**

Having Sollux in detention with you is way too entertaining. I was complaining and I could see right through him, he was easily getting embarrassed. The poor guy was probably intimidated by me. I could tell he was trying way to hard not to say anything that would make him look weak. What really gave his worrying away was when he blurted out he was failing terribly. Detention was going unnaturally well.

**Sollux POV**

Eventually detention was over, and so was all that embarrassing crap. I was way too happy to get out of the room… with Karkat… But I still loved her.

The next day I was walking to school, okay? I shook my honey blonde hair, then pushed up my remarkable 3D glasses that hid my two colored eyes. I had unnatural eyes like Karkat except, one was a sapphire blue, and the other was a blood red. I'd considered wearing contacts but 3D glasses were cooler; or so I thought.

**Karkat POV**

It was the next day, bluh. I was walking to school. I had my black and grey shoulder bag over my shoulder of course. I added the cancer sign on it myself; I secretly had a liking for crafts and stuff. I brushed my long, dark brown hair out of my face. I saw Sollux and sprinted up to him. We sort of became good friends over the past day, which was weird, but I guess he wasn't that bad when you got to know him.

He turned around, his 3D glasses met my flaming red eyes and he smiled sincerely.

"Hey KK, want to walk with me?" he asked with the smile glued to his face. I was flushing which looked weak. But I didn't care I really wanted to. Like I said, I was now very fond of him.

"Sure," I smiled... I FUCKING SMILED!

**Sollux POV**

I didn't realize Karkat was walking near me until she ran up to me. She approached me… I was… nervous. So I just asked her if she wanted to walk with me like I usually did now. And she fucking blushed… over me. I was way too happy. And then she smiled! I was about to explode with rainbows and unicorn shit.

**Karkat POV**

So a couple days after the strange encounter, I'd figured out everything, like I said I did. I realized Sollux liked me… It was pretty fucking weird to process but I did and I just felt super great and special. I was basically bouncing around the house. But then I asked myself why I was so happy. Then and there I stopped and like, OH BLOODY FUCKING HELL I DO NOT. But yes I did and I couldn't deny it.

So I had a plan to show Sollux I knew and I also knew what he was trying to do. The next day when we were walking together I was going to try and hold hands with him. It was stupid but my heart was beating fast and I had a thing with holding hands; I really liked it. Okay so I know you like fluff so let's get to that part.

I saw Sollux and skipped up to him. Casually gluing myself to his side like usual. He looked down at me… yeah I'm short… and then smiled. I was going to make my move. This was happening. I looked down at our hands and slowly tangled our hands together. He tensed up and we both blushed. He gave my hand a squeeze and we walked to school like that the rest of the way.

**Sollux POV**

I'm of course skipping to the good part. Karkat, held hands with me, she made the move, and I was so nervous for whatever reasons I had. The best part is we stayed like that until school came into view.

At lunch whenever we shared a glance we'd blush. I then decided I was going to ask her out on a date after school. Dave noticed something had happened but he didn't say anything. He was happy for us I knew that, he basically got all the girls but was currently going out with some blind chick named Terezi. Weird name, but what have I got to say about that. Sollux and Karkat are weird too. But then there is Dave but I mean fuck him for being so ordinary. He of course found his name ironic. Why the hell am I stressing over this?

We had just finished gym, and were walking home.

"Can um… we hold hands again?" Karkat requested shyly.

"Sure but I want to ask you something first," we stopped and she looked at me, wide-eyed, "Did you maybe… want to go out on a date?"

* * *

**A/N: SEE YA GUYS THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE OUT SOON LOVE YOU! DON'T WORRY ALL STORIED NEED AN ANTAGONIST.**


	3. Chapter 3

**HUSSIE OWNS HOMESTUCK**

**A/N: OKAY SO WHAT IS UP WITH ALL THESE VIEWS AND REVIEWS? OMG thanks so much! nignig- im going to pretend i understand and thanks i guess :3? Speretmoon-welcome back~ THANKS SO MUCH AGAIN! YOU'RE TOO SWEET. Brit98- thanks! here is the update i might update daily but it depends on if i have ideas i guess :3**

* * *

She blushed pretty fucking hard; she must have felt awkward, be she sure looked like she did. My face heated up out of embarrassment, I was sure she was going to say no.

"S-sure?" Karkat responded reservedly.

"Cool, um tho how about tomorrow thinthe it'th Friday?" I asked and smiled, I was way too happy. It was funny though, just a few days before that she was calling me an idiotic bipolar kid, and I'm surprised she didn't bring up my lisp.

"Where would we go?" She asked, and I hadn't planned this out.

"Um, we could go to thee a movie," I replied, a hint of nervousness in my voice.

"Alright, sounds good," she smiled. We started walking again and I intertwined our hands like earlier in the morning. Her face reddened again, which was adorable on her pale skin. I gave her hand a squeeze. I've noticed she liked things like that, the little signs. After the date I was so going to ask her to be my girlfriend.

**Eridan POV**

The new idiot couple was probably thinking they were being oh so cute. Well they were fucking not. The son of a bitch, Sollux, was going to get payback. I was all up for it. Earlier in the year he stole my girl Fef which was not cool! So I planned to steal the reserved Karkat Vantas from him. I didn't actually like her, I just had a hate so strong for 'honey' that I'd do anything. I heard about their little date and I had everything planned out. I knew what Sollux would do, how he thought, and even more so my plan was going to go perfect.

**Karkat POV**

I was right, I was right, ha, I was right. Sollux liked me and I liked him whatever I've admitted it already. After school he asked me out and we started holding hands. On Friday we were going to the movies and I was so exultant. I was also, however, struggling to know how I trusted him so easily. He had a sweet honey scent and even though he didn't act like it, when I was around him he sort of gave off a friendly sensation. I bet you want to know how that date went, right? Well not just yet. I have to quickly go through the next day of course; actually lunch is only important.

Eridan fucking Ampora came to our table. He leaned down and whispered something into Sollux's ear. I couldn't make out was it was, but I could tell it wasn't making Sollux worried; he looked too casual. Eridan pouted at the disappointment of a reaction and marched off. Eridan was like a girl, fashion and drama problems constantly. Dave sat down and looked at us.

"So, I'm being left out on something, spill it Captor," Dave ordered; he was being serious.

"I'm taking Karkat on a date tonight," Sollux grinned, and stared intently at Dave.

"Woah, you ain't fucking with me? Congrates dude," Dave smiled back, showing his perfectly white teeth. Dave smiled. Process that. A fucking Strider showed emotion. I knew they weren't emotionless fucks. Then Dave looked at me.

"I guess I don't have a problem with him anymore," I shrugged and Sollux smiled. Nepeta, this cute cat girl, came up to our table.

"I ofur heard your confursation. I totally ship it!" She exclaimed happily then skipped away. I kind of liked her, maybe I'd see her and talk to her more often. I shipped us too.

** DATE~**

We were walking out of the room with the large screen, we were holding hands and he looked down at me and smiled.

"I'll be right back I have to uthe the rethtroom," and then he casually slipped off. I kept walking toward the doors that lead outside.

When I got there, I was grabbed. I was about to scream when a hand met my mouth. I opened my eyes I didn't realize I had closed to see fucking Ampora. Sollux walked out of the door and he saw what was happening. It took him a while to process it, and then he punched Eridan's face. Eridan quickly recovered and ran away. Sollux looked at me with a worried expression. I fell to my knees and covered my mouth. Tears were streaming down my face and the emotional trauma was all coming back to me. Then my date spoke up.

"Oh thit, I'm thorry. Did he harm you? Did I upset you?" Sollux looked more concerned than before. My blurred and hurt gaze met his when I looked up. He kneeled down next to me. People that were walking by looked at me, I was causing a scene, but I had all the right in hell to do so.

I stopped crying and wiped my face with my jacket sleeve; then replied. "No, he scared me. Past traumatic experiences," I stood up with Sollux's help.

"Okay good, I won't let it happen again," Sollux was probably being sweeter than ever, he was blaming the incident on himself. When we got to his truck I told him the story and he was just in awe. He hadn't known and now he did which led him to be more understanding. We talked for a long time in the lot and then silence over took us. That was until he broke it.

"I've been really wanting to athk you to be my girlfriend, KK," his 3D glasses met my blood eyes I didn't bother hiding. I tensed up at the question. I'd been flirted with and asked on dates but no one before had asked me to be their girlfriend. It was shocking but I felt good.

"Okay," I simply answered. His face lighted up. We shared a long gaze. He smiled sweetly and leaned toward me. I didn't move an inch. My heart sped up and I hoped he didn't hear it. He was too concentrated to notice, and then his soft pale lips met mine.

* * *

**A/N: Hahahaha im sorry i made Eridan the antagonist... but i mean with sollux and all... idk sorry XDDD... im terrible lol okay so um i should have the next chapter written soon, bye lovelies you're all too nice!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hussie owns homestuck**

**A/N: Here it is! I'll explain more after i reply to you guys because i enjoy doing that~ Guest- Thanks for the idea! I hope you don't mind but I'm using it along with Eridan :PP~ Nignig- lol, ah those worse case scenarios, and good they deserved to be shipped :3~ Brit98-Thanks! I'm honestly not that good ;-; but thanks! I'm glad I can actually mess up someone's feels :) Enjoy loveies I actually have nothing to explain**

* * *

**Sollux POV **

I kissed Karkat Vantas, and she didn't pull away. Her blushing was mad when I pulled away. Her phone rang and she picked it up.

"Hello?" her smile was fading into a frown.

"Why the hell would I do that?" She retorted to the caller.

"WHAT!" she face-palmed and sighed then mumbled a few curse words. She hung up the phone and slumped back into the leather seat.

"Do you have to go home?" I asked, unsure of what just happened.

"No, just take me to uh… fuck… I don't know," she mumbled," I really don't want to go home right now,"

"You can thtay at my plathe if you want…" I offered.

"Thanks, but um, will your parents be okay with it?" God I loved it when she acted worried like that. She actually cared about others.

"They won't mind, they are very underthtanding," I gave her a reassuring smile. Her attractive abnormal eyes looked as if they were glowing. It was dark in the truck and when a car went by, the light shined in her eyes, and I realized she was crying again. She saw I've noticed and quickly wiped her eyes.

"Don't ask I'll tell you later. Thanks a lot Sollux," KK, toyed with a string on her jacket. I started the car and we were off to my house.

**Karkat POV**

After the few amazing moments of my first kiss, my phone rang, and terrible news filled my head. Before I knew it, I was crying again. My dad had somehow been released from wherever the hell he was being kept, and he was coming back to live with my brother, my aunt, and I.

I didn't want to go home but I had nowhere else. Dave and Sollux were like my only friends and they were guys so I didn't want to ask. Lucky for me, Sollux offered me and I accepted, gladly in my mind, gratefully in my language. I haven't even met the guy's parents so I had no idea what to expect. From the little he told me I guess they were nice and understanding.

Sollux started driving, and we sat in a saddened silence. He had no idea what was going on but we started a drill.

When we got there he opened the door for me. I was welcomed by a sweet, but clear scent, just like Sollux. I instantly fell in love with the feeling.

"Tho, you like it?" he questioned, while taking off his different colored sneakers.

"Yeah, a lot actually," I replied happily.

"Cool, well I'm going to tell my parent-th you're thtaying. You can thit on the couch," he walked down some stairs and I heard faint talking. I slowly made my way to the couch and sat down. Everything was neat except one corner. The corner had dirt, a skateboard, and a helmet with some sort of plastic that would cover the eye, was the same colors as Sollux's glasses. I heard fumbling down the steps and turned to see a somewhat tall kid. He looked like Sollux, although his honey colored hair covered his eyes, and he occasionally twitched.

"Hi there!" the kid shrieked with excitement.

"Um, hi?" I said quietly.

"Have you theen Tholluckth?" his lisp was much stronger than my boyfriend's.

"Uh ye-," I was cut off by Sollux's appearance, followed by two other people.

"I'm right here Mituna," Sollux stated in an annoyed tone.

"Ah, so you must be Sollux's girlfriend?" whom I assumed was his mom, asked. I stood up quickly and walked over to the gang.

"Yes I am," I attempted to smile sincerely.

"I'm Sollux's mother, and you'll be staying with us?" she didn't have a lisp like the two boys.

"Yeth Mom, I explained this already," Sollux sighed annoyingly.

"Okay well you can call me Mrs. Captor, this is Mr. Captor," she pointed to Sollux's dad,"

"Thanks so much, I'm Karkat by the way," I put in, I gave up on trying to smile; but Mrs. Captor kept her smile and Sollux walked over to me.

"You can figure out sleeping arrangements now," Mrs. Captor started walking to the door and grabbed a red coat off the back of a chair.

"You guyth going out again?" Sollux rolled his eyes.

"Yes, fix the attitude," surprisingly Mr. Captor said then sauntered to the door with his wife.

"Whatever, what did you want Mituna?" Sollux turned to face him as his parents left the house.

"I wATh going to tell you I AM going on a date with Tulip," he grinned, and I assumed … um Tulip was his girlfriend…

"Wait tho we will be alone!" he shout-asked. Mituna nodded enthusiastically and ran for the door, bumped into while opening it, then fled.

I yawned then rubbed my eyes.

"You can thleep in my bed, I'll probably thtay up anyway and we don't have any extra roomth," oh so I was being an intruder, I should have known better.

**Sollux POV**

Karkat looked tired so I offered her to sleep in my bed, I mean I barely slept anyway and I could sleep on the couch if anything. But when I offered… I realized how weird that sounded so I quickly added the couch.

"Um, thanks?" Karkat yawned again.

"Alright, follow me to my room," I beamed, and then started up the stairs. Karkat stumbled before me until we got to my room. Karkat's face lightened up when she saw it, and giggled slightly.

"Wow I really wouldn't have expected you're walls to be blue and red," she chuckled again and flopped onto my bed," you're a Gemini?"

"Yep, you're a Canther?" I queried.

"Yeah," she smiled softly; I think she knew because of my covers, black with mustard yellow Gemini signs.

I ambled over to my computer and turned on the monitor. I ran a program to check for viruses that were impossible for me to get then sat down in the chair. I heard the floor creak and before I knew it, Karkat was behind me watching me code. She seemed into it I suppose, although I don't know what was so interesting to watch. In the reflection of the screen I saw her eyes dart to my hands, looking at them skim the keyboard.

"Weren't you going to thleep?" I asked and she blushed out of embarrassment.

"Yeah," she leaned up and sauntered to the bed. I heard ruffling; I presumed she was taking off her jacket. I blinked roughly and took off my glasses. I heard some more cloth moving and turned around; Karkat was now in my bed, and looking me her mouth agape.

"What?" I asked concerned.

"Your eyes, I like them," she smiled softly and turned the other way. I shrugged it off and turned back to my coding.

Around 2:09, Mituna came back, and giggling was heard. I guessed he brought Latula back and they were laughing about some lame joke. I stretched and realized how tired I was. I stood up and staggered to my bed. I had forgotten Karkat was here but I didn't care. That's right, I crawled in bed with her, and she didn't care.

* * *

**A/N: I really like ending with fluff, clift hangers, or drama. I'm not really happy with this chapter because everyone is so out of character! Sorry! Thats probably the way it will be always too ;-; The next chapter will probably be out tomorrow but maybe even tonight :PP**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hussie owns Homestuck**

**A/N: I said i would have this up earlier- sorry! Im really tired and i stayed up on a sunday night right now until 11:04 currently. I'm going to sleep after this I'm so furricking tired XD lol okay, thanks for all the crap im too tired to look up, so next chapter maybe people idk idk enjoy lovelies~**

* * *

**Karkat POV**

I saw Sollux's eyes, the ocean blue and a blood red like mine. It was amazing. I pretty sure I offended him at first, but I went to sleep, I was too tired to care; and the fact his bed was so comfortable anditsmelledlikehimitwasamazing.

Later on I woke up to the bed being slightly lively I opened my eyes slightly and turned my head to see Sollux crawling in the bed with me. I was too tired to react or object so I twisted my head back. The sudden warmth on my back was comforting. I fell asleep quickly, back to back with Sollux.

I woke up, full of energy, and fully conscious; Sollux, however, was not. I jumped slightly, and my first thought was 'had anyone else seen this?' I faced the door, which was closed, so I was sure no one had. Sollux turned, slowly sat up, and rubbed his stunning eyes. He looked at me questioningly.

"You look thtrethed and nervouth, let'th get thome breakfast," He grinned and stood up. I jumped up right after him.

I followed him into the kitchen, he got two bowls out and set them down on the table.

"We only have fruit loopth, I hope that'th okay," I nodded and he poured the bowls and got the milk. When everything was good, we sat down and ate in uncomfortable silence. I hadn't said anything yet because I was still figuring out last night.

**Sollux POV**

I could tell we were both trying to avoid the fact we slept together, first day we were dating too. It would not be mentioned or someone would start a rumor that Karkat was a whore or whatever. My phone beeped, it was a text from Dave.

_Dude, where is Karkat? She hasn't answered me or picked up her house phone. –turntechGodhead_

_ 2he ii2 at my hou2e, 2ome 2hiit happened ii gue22. -twinArmageddons_

_ The fuck? –turntechGodhead_

_ Fuck off. II got two go, bye. –twinArmageddons_

"Who was that?" Karkat asked, breaking the silence.

"Dave, he wanted to know where you were," I replied, then shoved a spoonful of cereal in my mouth.

"Oh," she said and did the same," I should probably go home now…" she put in after she finished her cereal.

"Okay, I can take you," I offered.

"No I can walk," Karkat got up and went upstairs to gather her stuff. I felt rejected, something was bothering her obviously. I decided to put it off my mind and clean up.

When she came back down, which was a couple minutes later, she had her rundown converse and light jacket on.

"Bye Sollux, I'll see you tomorrow or Monday, thanks for letting me stay," she smiled, waved, then left. I could tell it was all a fake act but I wasn't going to push it. I had no idea what was going on with her or at her house because she didn't tell me, therefore I couldn't help. Mom came down the stairs and gave me a questioned look; she was drunk last night I could tell. She put her hand up to her forehead as if in pain.

"What was that about?" she asked and put her hand on her hip.

"I dunno, she didn't tell me," I shrugged and sat down on the couch. Mom just glared at me and went back upstairs. It seemed like everyone was mad at me, they probably were, I don't know why, but I guessed they were.

**Karkat POV**

I ran home as quickly as possible. I felt like my heart had been ripped out, shoved back in, then torn out again. My stomach felt as if it dropped to the ground and shattered. My guilt was piling up, my sadness, depression, and anger was too. I knew I had to get out of Sollux's house before I exploded and that just what I did.

I flung open the door and ran to my room. My aunt gave me a worried look but I brushed it off. I slammed my door and sprinted to my bed. I wondered where my dad was. It's been years since I've last saw him, he was probably still pissed. Dave was the only one who knew about the incident, along with my aunt. Dave knew something but I don't know how. That was the only reason he started trying to contact me. I didn't want to hear it, I didn't have too, but I did at the same time. The tears came pouring out of my eyes, people had worse lives than me, handled it better, and yet I was still so…

When I quit sobbing, and few tears were blurring my vision, few more were scattered on my face, I took out my phone. Dave had contacted me exactly 37 times. I called him back. The ringing seemed like forever, until I heard a familiar voice- not Dave's voice.

"Hello?" it 'greeted.'

"Um hi, is Dave there?" I questioned.

"No, the little shit went to Sollux's," I could sense the hint of sarcasm in the insult.

"Oh okay, well thanks anyway, bye Dirk," I hung up. This was bad, I probably should have sucked up my feelings and stayed. How could I have been so stupid and not think of how Dave would come?

I mentally slapped myself and sighed. I heard a knock at the door. I heard my aunt get it so I just stayed in my room. My door slowly opened and Dave stepped in. How did he get here so quick?

"Sup," Dave gave me a little wave.

"Oh, hi," he walked in, shut the door, and sat on the bed by me.

"I heard, about what happened. Some kids from school saw. Are you okay?" he took off his shades, showing me his bright eyes.

"Yes. Dave," he gave me a questioning glance, "my dad is back," and the tears came back, burning my almost dry eyes. He pulled me into a one arm hug, and I soaked his shirt. I was so messed up. I had everything a girl could want, a best friend and a boyfriend, and a caring guardian. I still felt empty, and terrified.

**Dave POV**

I wasn't stupid, I knew how serious this was so I was going to handle it that way. Fuck irony and emotionless faces this wasn't the time. I had a friend in tear, terrified, and totally unaware of what she should do. Sollux must have felt terrible, he didn't know, or so I thought, and everything was so confusing. No one knew when this would be fixed, and if it ever would. We all needed a break, every one of us, so that's what I had in mind.

"How about a trip to get away from this and just not worry?"

"That's a great idea Dave," Karkat sniffed and quit crying. We laid there for a couple minutes before continuing on where we would go and other crap.

* * *

**A/N: idk this chapter is sorta depressing, i have no idea whats going to happen. No furricking idea. Oh well deal with it. I'm tired whatever whatever goodnight peoples i love you its currently 11:07- i do authors notes last ;-; bye~ (ps this ending is terrible. I ended with crap wtf?)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hussie owns homestuck**

**A/N: eeep its 12:10 jegus. Thanks for the reviews! I wanted to get this out but I had writers block so its here today. I still have homework but i'll do it in the morning. Nignig- ahh yes time differences. Thank you! I do plan on it and now that i've been to the hospital more recently i have an idea for a new one. Speretmoon- hahaha yep, it did owo. Brit98- hehehehehe, i dont write them perfectly at all they are so out of character eeep. Here is your update :3 Okay also im probably going to change the rating now. It was pretty mild stuff in this chapter (talking about boobies!) but it will probably get more intense and detailed things and that might be triggering. ps i'll warn you always if there will be triggering things or smut and i'll tell you what parts to skip over or whatever if you really want to read the chapter :PP bye lovelies enjoy~**

* * *

**Karkat POV**

Dave was perfect, so fucking perfect. He thought of the best idea; but then he was the biggest idiot on Earth. He left the plans to Terezi, the fucking blind girl. So now I was in a truck with Dave, Terezi, Nepeta, Sollux, Equius, and John. We were all so squished and that wasn't even the worst part. Terezi decided we should all go to some nice hotel in wherever the fuck we were going, and just hang out. No other plans, maybe all go see a movie or some shit. Equius wasn't big on it but since Nepeta wanted to go so badly and he didn't want to leave her alone with us. They were siblings with different interests yet they got along fairly well, unless Nepeta couldn't do something and well… Equius was very over protective I found out.

We arrived at the hotel, checked in, and all went to the rooms; girls with girls, boys with boys. Nepeta insisted on sleeping at the foot of my bed, there were two and we didn't trust the blind fucker who kicks in her sleep. We were unpacking the stuff; we would be staying for 5 nights and 6 day then going home. How we afforded two rooms and they were nice, only god knows.

"Soooo, how are you and Sollux?" Terezi asked with a shit-eating grin.

"He seems mad or some shit I dunno," I replied then shrugged.

"Aww, I hope my ship doesn't sink," Nepeta kicked at the floor with her blue boot," You guys were meant to be!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, I think I did something stupid and not know," I was really turning into a girl, Aunt would be proud. Truth was, however, I had no fucking idea, probably a mood swing.

"Tonight we should play a game, and tomorrow ooooh we should all go out to dinner!" Terezi shared.

"Oh yes, plenty of ships! Even though… you know," Nepeta grinned.

"What game do you have in mind exactly?" I looked at them, my face an angry questioned expression.

"True or False, Truth or Dare," Terezi smirked, this girl was, damn you can't even start to explain. The door was slammed open.

"Ladies, the guys all decided we are going to do something somewhere so you gals can too," Dave said casually after his big entrance.

"The pet shop!" Nepeta screamed excitedly.

"No! The mall, with all the colors it will be magical," Terezi cackled, "don't worry Nep, it has a pet shop in it," Nepeta basically fell off the bed as Dave slowly backed out and ran away.

**Nepeta POV**

I was so thrilled! I was on this trip with all my friends and the guys were going to have a guy's day while girls did the same but with girls! We decided to go to the mall, and it had a pet shop! I squealed and fell off bed, still squealing! Karkitty didn't look too pleased, she was examining everyone without any inputs, so I guess she was okay with it.

We were walking to the mall, Terezi and I were skipping and holding hands and it was fun! Karkat scowled, I could tell she was not enjoying herself.

"Karkitty, enjoy yourself, purrlease?" I tried to put on the happiest smile I could. She smiled.

"Fine," I held out my hand and she took it, we look pretty retarded but it was fun, skipping with my crazy friends.

**Terezi POV**

I can only say, I was enjoying every bit of this. Fuck anyone who wasn't, it was such a good choice to come here. Like you guys haven't an idea how great it was. Acting like idiots in public is fun.

**Nepeta POV**

We were trying on dresses for the dinner tomorrow. I found a pretty one but I couldn't get it tight enough, Karkat was getting dressed in another dressing room so I was forced to ask for Terezi's help.

"Hehehehe, it's pretty Nep, I can see why you don't want to give up on it," it really was. It had a dark green layer that covered the breasts, then light green to the bottom which was white and sparkly. It was short; it went to right above my knees.

"Oh I know right! I really like this one," Terezi followed me into the stall and shut the door. Karkitty was taking a mighty long time.

"Strip girly," Terezi cackled at my blush. I took off my olive green coat, and then my shirt went off next, lastly my cargo capris

"Okay throw in ofur me!" I shouted, too loudly.

"Wait wait wait wait wait, Nepeta, your boobs are so small, what the hell?" Terezi commented; my face went from peach to red. Her face was right next to my chest.

"Just help me get it on," I ordered nervously. Terezi was kind and did what I said, she helped me tighten it so everything was purrfect.

We walked out and looked into the mirror. Terezi's tight teal dress with a red belt was gorgeous on her!

**Karkat POV**

Terezi and Nepeta were ridiculous. I was having a hard enough time trying to put a dress on but then they made it harder by making me almost laugh out loud. Nepeta needed help and there were inappropriate comments by Terezi that weren't needed. But I finally got the black dress with the grey and red swirls on. I walked out of the room I was in and when Nepeta saw me she squealed.

"OMG KARKAT,SOLLUX WILL LOVE IT! YOU SHOW PURRFECT AMOUNT OF SKIN TO MAKE HIM FALL FOR YOU, ITS LIKE AN ANIME! EEEEEEE!" Nepeta screamed, disturbing other people.

"We are getting these dresses ladies, change and we are hitting the road," Terezi grinned.

**Sollux POV**

It took the girls an hour after we got back to the hotel to return. After that we played a brief and mild game of truth or dare, nothing happened expect Nepeta sharing her OTPs; which by the way was annoying as hell. Karkat seemed distant, but she reminded me that she knew what was going on by a quick peck on the lips. Oh, but how I longed to kiss her longer, explore her, make my marks to show anyone who touched her she was mine.

In the night I couldn't sleep. Dave and I were sharing a bed because Equius … well no one wanted to share with him.

"Dave, you awake?" I quietly whispered.

"Yep, what do you want?" he requested from the other side of the bed.

"I can't thleep," I told him, no point in lying.

"Yeah, me too, are you thinking about, Karkat?" Dave asked. Truth was, indeed I was, and sometimes you worried for her so much you thought you were going to explode.

"Yeth," I said back; then the unexpected happened. Dave rolled over and pinned me to the bed. I squeaked panicky. Dave came close to my face and looked at me with his shade-less face.

"God, help me Sollux, I can't protect her myself much longer," he unexpectedly begged.

"Thure, I don't know from what, or why, but yeth I will," Dave lost his cool and collapsed on top of me. He mumbled thanks then rolled back over. Surprisingly I went right to sleep after.

* * *

**A/N: see pretty mild :PP. You guys dont understand how special i feel! like i have regular reviewers which is totes rad. Like thats so cool you people are too nice! well here you go, im excited for the dinner WONK, next chapter will be up soon darlings love you kisses :***


	7. Chapter 7

** Hussie owns Homestuck**

**A/N:its here! tomorrow i might have up the dinner part because im all like-yay dinner! and dave is like fooooodd idk how was hallooween? I went as Fem!Karkat hahahaha. ITS THAT TIME! Brit98- eeep here you go! Your so amazing ughghhgiu musicalBlink-yesh it is like one time i was cosplaying with my friend i was karkat and she was nepeta and we got in an elevator and i was like "i bet your all wondering why i've gathered you here today XD" and ur cool for following dis story i like stalkers. Nignig- hai person, hahahaha your cool i like you. lets be best friend XD**

* * *

**Karkat POV**

I just woke up, it was already 3:00 PM and no one bothered to wake me. Nepeta was fast asleep cuddled at my feet while Terezi was on Pesterchum or some shit.

I sat up and looked at Nepeta stir. She opened her friendly green eyes and grinned.

"Oh you're awake!" she pounced on me and Terezi 'looked' over.

"Welcome back guys, heheheheh," Terezi cackled.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" I rubbed my eyes and glared at her, knowing she couldn't see me.

"Well, I thought you'd get cranky and not have enough sleep," Terezi had her shit-eating grin spread across her face.

"Why didn't you make me though?" Nepeta whined and someone knocked on the door.

I got up and opened the door. I had short-shorts and a long shirt on, and it was embarrassing when Sollux looked me down then up. I was about to slam the door when he walked in.

"I'm going to need to borrow KK, hold on a thec and I'll return her," Sollux smiled and the girls just nodded. Nepeta tackled Terezi giggled as we left. Out in the hall there were moments of silence. Finally he spoke up.

"Why are you mad at me, what'th wrong? I'm being left out and I feel terrible about not being able to be there for you," Sollux frowned at me. He was basically begging. I gulped, looked around, and then spoke.

"I'm not mad at you Sollux," I began, "My dad is back and I've been stressed lately, that was one of the big points on this trip. It is nowhere near your fault and I'm sorry I just feel terrible, I'm in terrible moods, these mood swings it's just, I'm really sorry Sollux."

He looked at me with hurt in his eyes. We'd been dating for about a week and he meant the world to me, vice versa. Before he could speak, I attacked his lips with mine. He was wide-eyed but closed them very quickly and kissed back passionately. It was our second kiss, and it was about to get more intimate if Dave hadn't shown up. My face was on fire when I realized he was there.

"So you done, can I talk?" Dave smirked is signature smirk.

"Yeth, thankth KK," Sollux glared at Dave and I walked back in my room.

**Sollux POV**

Dave, I swear, was the worst person in that moment. I was getting pretty hot while kissing Karkat and I could have sworn she was about to shove her tongue in my mouth.

"So you find shit out?" Dave requested.

"Yeth, I don't think I'm going to worry about it. I will but I won't. Other with it would make everything worthe," I grinned and Dave genuinely smiled. After the little chat we walked back to the room and found Equius had broken his tooth brush.

"Uh, can, we go to the store to get a new one?" Equius asked and dabbed a towel on his head.

"Sure, girls need to start getting ready, they take forever," Dave started walking away and the other two followed.

**Terezi POV**

Nepeta and Karkat took forever to wake up. I was forced to talk to Ampora I was sooooo fucking bored. The guys went to get Equius a new tooth brush. He broke his, go figure, his super strength is ridiculous; I just wish he didn't come and we could get away with a lot more shit.

Nepeta was stripping while Karkat sulked under the covers.

"Karkitty, can you purrlease zip this up?" Nepeta begged.

"Guh, fine," She unwillingly go up and zipped up the zipper. Nepeta twirled and whispered something, which made Karkat's face instantly light up. I had no idea what it was because they are jerks and don't trust me, but at least my friend was happy.

Nepeta ran into the bathroom and brought out a make-up kit. I could smell it's strong fake scent. They were going to do each other's make up without me!

"Guys can I help?"

"How the fuck did you smell that,"

"Sure!" Nepeta smiled at me, I could tell. I got up and quickly sat at the edge of their bed. I already knew the hotel like my own home.

**Nepeta POV**

I was going to do Karkat's make-up and I was ecstatic! We decided on green lipstick for me, teal or Terezi, and none for Karkat. I was going to wear green eye-shadow and some black eyeliner along with mascara, while Terezi used tea and Karkat only wore mascara and eyeliner.

Terezi straightened her flaming hair. Her tight teal dress fit her body purrfectly. The red made her look very thin and everything was perfect! I did tie the bangs back with a teal and red bow. Her sparkly teal flats were so intriguing. She was perfect in every way!

I brushed then curled the ends of my light brown hair. I put a light green head band with a bow on it. I so excited, I twirled around multiple times. It was short but the skirt of it was all twirls and stuff.

Karkat is the one who amazed me the most. Her long dark brown hair was straightened, but at the bottom of the more front hair was curled. The dark make-up around her eyes make the red irises stand out. She had an unusual thin frame with very decent sized breasts. The dress had thin straps and showed off her cleavage like the rest of us, except for me. The after the top black part there were red and grey thin swirls. The dress when above her knees and ended like mine. She wore black heals while I wore light green heels like hers. Every one of my friends was beautiful. Then someone knocked on the door.

"I GOT IT!" I shouted. I opened the door to find two boys in nice tuxes, Equius didn't want to come.

"Wow Nepeta, I'm inprethed. Doeth Karkat look nithe?" Sollux asked and smiled.

"See for yourself," Terezi chortled and stepped aside as Karkat took her place. Her face was reddened with embarrassment but she looked stunning.

"Wow Karkat, you are tho beautiful and hot," Sollux winked as Dave stood there looking like, 'we going yet?'

**Dave POV**

The girls looked beautiful. I was excited for food and to get out of the tux. I hurried everyone along silently and eventually we arrived at the fancy place. It was 8:00 and we'd be there until however long we would be there.

* * *

**A/N: soon guys. I will update soon. Now i will change the thing. Next chapter or the one after that might be smuty or very very fluffy. I cant even write that so whatever XD until nextime, bye lovelies love you :***


	8. Chapter 8

**Hussie owns Homestuck**

**A/N: HEY PEOPLE! Its that time~ Speretmoon- hai, here you go, and thanks ^D^ you, you're too kind! Brit98- Thanks so much! eeep! here you go~ :33 Nignig- Yes, oh coolll, psssttt heterosexual, i think i did this right. Thats right guys this chapter has smut and i believe its heterosexual. Its terrible and idk its my first time writing that but i always welcome whatever that word is. Anyway yes there is smut so i have changed the rating. If you dont want to read it it starts around karkat's come in. It doesnt end until the last thing and i believe it doesnt have anything too important, its just smut. The last like though. that is very important. The last 7 words. Enjoy lovelies~ #TW:SMUT**

* * *

Some waiter took us to a big booth. Nepeta sat next to Karkat while she sat next to Sollux. Terezi was on the other side with me, and she was licking the menu.

"I want this," she pointed to spaghetti, "It seems like it has plenty of red," she giggled. For some reason she never tasted the actual food it was mostly the colors.

"It has noodles," I said, just dying on the inside to laugh.

"Well coconut and cherry are fine just get me that," Terezi cackled and everyone was just staring.

"I want some of this fish!" Nepeta exclaimed a little too loud.

"I'm going to get…" Sollux trailed off. We were all getting stupid things at a nice restaurant; it was hilarious yet sad at the same time. I got apple juice and whatever else I did. Terezi ended up getting raspberry iced tea and spaghetti while Nepeta got some fish or whatever the hell it was. Karkat eventually spoke up and decided she was getting some soup and fruit, I mean what the hell? Sollux finally agreed with himself that he was getting honey and we finally ordered.

**Sollux POV**

We all got our food and had good laughs. Then we decided to go see a movie, in these clothes, which was the worst idea in fucking history.

"I think we thould go back to the hotel and change," I whispered to Karkat. She nodded and caught up with the crowd walking into the movie theater. I saw her whisper something to everyone and they all nodded. She came back to me and we held hands as we walked back to the truck.

We finally arrived back and she told me to change then to come to her room. I got out of the tux and slipped on a black shirt with a mustardy Gemini sign. I pulled on some grey jeans then replaced my good shoes with a white one and a black one. I made my way to her room and knocked.

"Come in," she replied muffled. I opened the door to Karkat slipping a big black shirt over her bra; she turned around.

"Well come in and shut the door," I blushed and did what I was told, and then sat on what I assumed was her and Nepeta's bed.

"Tho what do you want to do?" I asked, not making eye contact with her.

"I brought some romcoms and I'd rather watch something here," I could now hear the nervousness in her voice. She got up, picked out a movie from under the T.V. When she bent down you could see her black laced panties and I could've sworn she was seducing me. She finally put one in as I moved back toward the back bored on the bed. She walked over and laid next to me. I put my arm around her shoulder and rested my chin on her head. We tangled our legs and watched the movie.

A while later she threw herself over my legs, her boobs were touching my legs. I was sure I had a boner. Being a boy teenager that is a virgin and had been stuck with only fapping is terrible. We had our needs. Wet dreams and jacking off eventually doesn't do the trick.

"Your boobth are touching my legth,"

"Yeah, I guess they are," she got off and rested her head on my shoulder. Her blushing was mad. I leaned down and kissed her. She kissed me back strongly then I kind of flipped us. I was on top of her, I was on top of Karkat Vantas, the beautiful girl I loved, and she was allowing it, she was comfortable with me touching her, I could tell. She was tense yet relaxed.

` I nipped at her bottom lip and she opened her mouth slightly. My tongue slipped in, and I was exploring the girl I wanted to explore. My pants were getting tight. Our tongues swirled and played. Her hands went behind me and started lifting my shirt off. We parted for no more than 5 second so I could help.

In no time my mouth was on hers again and I was feeling down her thin body. My hand reached her breast. She moaned into my mouth and we stopped kissing. I lifted her gigantic shirt off so she only had her bra and underwear on. I was going to change that. She hooked her legs around my waist as I removed the top piece. I started sucking on a part of her neck, the noises were so great. I finally made my way to her nipple. I took it in my mouth and swirled my tongue around it while my one hand played with the other one, eventually I switched.

Before I knew it my pants were off and we were both had only our sacred parts covered. Karkat had the top now and was kissing down my body. She made her way to my boxers and looked up at me. I nodded and she hooked her fingers around the band. She slowly removed them and my length sprang up. She took it in her mouth a little bit at a time. Her tongue twirled around it and she started bobbing her head. I was moaning like crazy, my gut was clenching and finally she lifted off. I switched our places. I didn't take time to get her permission. Her panties were off so all the clothing was gone. I kissed down her stomach to the shaved patch. I moved to her leg teasingly. She was squeaking and shivering. Finally my mouth met her pink lips. My tongue flicked her clit and she had to hold back a scream.

"F-fuck, Sollux, I need you, right fucking now," she begged. It was okay because I wanted her just as bad.

"I love you Karkat," I moved back up so my length was rubbing against her entrance.

"Go slow, I haven't-"

"Of courthe,"

Finally I entered her slowly. A while later she whispered it was okay. She had tears streaming down her face but she said she was absolutely sure. I moved slowly and got faster. Soon her pain turned to pleasure and she encouraged me. I slammed into her harder and harder, I was about to come.

"F-fuck Karkat, I'm going t-to c-come," No reply. She was wrapped around me tightly and I didn't have time. I shot into her and then collapsed. We crawled under the blankets and we fell asleep, forgetting about the others at the theater.

* * *

**A/N: yep thats that im so terrible DX. They will get in so much trouble i swear. If you did read the smut well i bet you can guess whats going to happen. If you didnt you'll have to be surprised at whatever happens. I so gave it away DX okay well bye people kisses :***


	9. Chapter 9

**Hussie owns ze Homestuck**

**A/N: hey lovelies~ I'm rushing this... I need to like *screams* I want to make this amazing but I rush its terrible. I'm absolutely hating this chapter so much. Brit98- hahaha well its stated here. Here youm go I failed terribly sorreh. musicalBlink- you know it, or are they? 0-0. Bye guys i dont even want to speak im so disappointed in myself.**

* * *

**Karkat POV**

When we started watching a romcom, it didn't last long. We ended up not being virgins anymore then sleeping. The worst part about that was, I was pretty sure Equius heard it, all of it; and so did the people in other rooms. We were so fucking loud, or so I thought. But, oh, don't worry, it gets worse, we forgot about the others at the theater so they would have to call Equius. He ended up breaking the door.

"Pssssst, Karkitty? Pawllux?" Nepeta poked my face and was on the bed. I opened my eyes to see her right in my face.

"Gah!" I threw myself off the bed, and I was naked, but I didn't realize that.

"Damn can you guyth be any louder? I'm trying to thleep," Sollux was in a terrible mood.

"Karkitty, Pawllux, everyone is pissed at you guys," Nepeta whined. I then realized I had no clothing on so I quickly took a blanket from the bed.

"Why?"

"Well you sorta left us at the theater, and Equius broke the door when we got him to get us,"

"Well fuck hith thuper thrength, can I thleep?"

"You guys had sex, it smells like it," Terezi cackled.

"They were also stuck in our room," Dave came in behind. I blushed madly at all this, Sollux was unbothered and tried to continue sleeping.

"What are we going to do to get home?" I yelled with worry.

"I gueth I can call my parent'th to pick uth up in the van," Sollux sat up and yawned.

"Go take showers you guys reek," Terezi jumped on her bed and I made my way to the bathroom, and locked it.

**Sollux POV**

I was forced out of bed, and then everything came back to me when I was in the shower. Then the worst part occurred to me. As soon as I was done I notified my parents that Equius had broken my truck, on accident, and they agreed to get it fixed. On the other note, they said they would send Latula and Mituna to come get us the following day because we were causing trouble and they knew they shouldn't have trusted us; mostly me, but us.

The following day Mituna and his girlfriend picked us up, and might I add, it was terrible. Karkat and I cuddled in the farthest seats back, while in the front of ours Dave and Terezi sang, the whole fucking time. Equius and Nepeta sat in the most furthest up seats in the back while Latula and Mituna got the front. Finally we all parted and I was left unpacking at my house.

A few weeks later I was coding then my mom came in. Karkat had been sick, I'd been worried, and finally the idea came when my mom spoke up.

"Why would you have Equius pick them up?"

"Oh my fucking god. I didn't know we left them I was buthy," I snarled.

"Don't use that language,"

"What ith thith really about?"

"Sollux, you are too young to have sex,"

"Thit, how did you know?"

"Lucky guess," Mom got up and left. That's when I remembered the worse. I realized I might, just might, have gotten Karkat pregnant, after only a couple weeks and days of dating. Well, it was a good thing we loved each other like Mituna and Latula.

**Karkat POV**

After a few weeks, things went down. I didn't go to school for a couple days, I felt so sick. Then the worst occurred to me when Sollux stopped by.

He came in and sat at my computer then looked at me in the bed.

"Have you ever thought that you might be thick becauthe I got you pregnant?"

"But I was sick soon it couldn't be," I assured him, I didn't want it to be that way, I denied it. I knew I couldn't let my education and career be ruined by a baby.

"Karkat, lithten to me, if thith ith the cathe, would you be mad?" he was being so serious I was freaking out on the inside.

"No, as bad as my education and career would be then, I'd lose it, I wouldn't be mad because I love you and having a child would be…" I stopped, then resumed, "as much as … that… would have been out of sexual urges, I know that," I was done. Sollux was right. I had to get this checked out.

"KK?"

"Sollux I need to get this checked out," tears were streaming down my face. If the pregnancy was true, my life would be hell. Sollux walked over to me, and held me in his arms. My dad hadn't shown up. Apparently he'd been hit with a car my Aunt had said.

"I'll take you, if that helpth, they don't need to know right now," I nodded and we stayed there like that for a long time. Finally I forced us out and to the doctor's. I'm not sure why, but I felt better going there about it, even though I absolutely fucking hated it.

A while later the doctor came out.

"Congratulations!" she exclaimed.

"FUCK!" I shrieked. The doctor and Sollux looked at me, "I fucking love you to no extent , Sollux, but now it just…"

"Please calm down Miss Vantas," the doctor notified me.

"Thit, I'm tho thorry Karkat," so much hurt was in Sollux's eyes. He was running his hand through his hair.

"I can't go to school like this,"

"Thorry,"

"I need to drop out, how will I tell my mom,"

"Karkat, are you going to hate me?"

"No,"

"KK, you're 17, almotht 18, I'm tho thorry"

"I don't have nameth picked out,"

"Wait you're having the baby?"

"I don't want to not let it have a chance at life,"

"I'm sorry to interrupt but may I talk to you Miss Vantas?" the doctor did interrupt.

"Yeah,"

**Sollux POV**

I got Karkat pregnant. How would everyone take this? How would this go? I was so stressed, it was worse for Karkat. She had to drop out of school now. She wasn't going to get rid of it either. So many things could happen I just wanted to scream, or disappear.

I walked out to wait for them to finish. I felt so sick to my stomach, I felt terrible. I was in so much pain. My heart was going to burst I swear. She hated me I knew it. Finally we left and I took her to my house.

"Are we going to tell your parents?"

"Can we?" I replied.

"Yeah, as long as they don't tell my aunt," we got out of the truck and entered my house. My mom was making dinner and she glared at me.

"It's been a while Karkat, your still very pretty," my mom said to her.

"Mrs. Captor, Sollux got me pregnant," she gulped and in no time, tears were streaming down her face. My mom was over there in a flash hugging her. That's when she told her a story that basically changed me.

"You know, when I was your age, I had Mituna?" she smiled so sweetly I didn't believe it was my mom.

"Really?" Karkat stopped crying, "Can I really get through it?"

"Yes, just finish school after, I'll watch the child Karkat. We all have a part to play in this now,"

"Tho, you're utterly pithed to no extent and okay with this?"

"I'm trying to help Karkat, Sollux. Jesus Christ, you have a part to idiot," my mom snapped.

"Don't tell my aunt yet," Karkat begged.

"You can stay here Karkat," my mom was being so sweet and evil at the same time. She was mad and happy. I liked her like this because she was comforting. She shouldn't have encouraged this but she was all up for the challenge, new drama. I think she needed a better spark in her life.

Everything was going too fast. My head was spinning. I dropped to my knees. I held my head, it was one of those. I heard voices, pictures flashed. My head twirled with pain. I felt like a dagger was drove into me. My vision went blurry then black. I fell all the way to the ground, not to be disturbed for days to come. In those moments, I realized everything would change, and that my mom was probably a whore as a kiddie.

* * *

**A/N:toodles**


	10. Chapter 10

** Hussie owns Homestuck**

**A/N: SH** GUYS ALL THESE VIEWS AND REVIEWS THANKS! Okay so I've fucked this story up. I have an idea for my next one so I'm going to quickly get through this one ;-; Nignig- hello there, you are so furricking right. SOOO MANY IDIOTS IN THIS STORIE *cries*(PSSSST THE AUTHOR IS THE IDIOT -FEM!KARKAT)**

* * *

** Karkat POV**

Around 9 months of pure hell had passed. I became antisocial after being called a whore and slut one too many times. I've gotten really fat. Sollux stopped talking to me. I was on the verge of taking my life, and the baby down with me. I stayed at home, occasionally went to Sollux's house to be ignored by him but praised by his mom. We couldn't do anything. Going anywhere would be a pain in the ass. My mom found out about it not much later. She'd been pissed and finally, the one special day, she kicked me out; a pregnant now 18 year old. I was currently staying at Sollux's house, and good god. I was a mess; I was in so much pain. What really mentally fucked me was all the passing out Sollux was doing.

Every so often the douche muffin would pass out. He looked like he was dying. He didn't tell us what it was and the doctors didn't know either because he refused to talk about it. When it happened I just wanted to look away; but this so called 'god' was forcing me to look at him in so much fucking pain.

Sollux came down the steps. I was on the couch with his mom and he looked at us. He did a little spasm then fell. It looked like a thousand thoughts had been shot through his unconnected soul. He wasn't there, just a floating piece of mind half controlling the body. As soon as he hit the ground he wasn't there. I was about to scream but I couldn't, everything was so slow in that moment; that was until his mom lunged toward him. She signed for me to call 911.

* * *

We were in the waiting room. Everything didn't matter to me anymore, I only wanted Sollux there. Fuck my thoughts, he couldn't be. I didn't know what was going on. My baby was due in around 2 weeks. If Sollux wasn't going to be there for it I'd kill someone. I was so done with being ignored by the one who made this happen.

His mom looked at me; very kind with worry.

"You okay?" she smiled.

"Y-yeah I guess," I turned my head away from her.

"He'll be fine, done worry. He used to do this when he was younger," she patted my shoulder.

"He was always okay?" I gulped.

"Yes so I can almost guarantee he'll be fine," oh. Almost.

"Thanks," we sat there for about an hour before the doctor came out to tell us what the hell was going on.

"Hello, you are family of Mr. Sollux?" I didn't like her.

"Yes, will you please tell us what is going on?" Mrs. Captor still had the smile glued to her empty face.

"We think Sollux is going to die, his brain has much going on which causes unnatural patterns and damage. We have no idea how or what is causing this. We've done all we could," the bitch couldn't even say sorry. Mrs. Captor glared at the doctor.

"How long?" she snarled.

"It could be days to weeks." The doctor replied with a smile, "You can see him but there isn't much to see," she whipped her hand, telling us to follow. When we got to the pure white room I saw Sollux. He indeed was in bad shape. I could see he was barely breathing but the usual twitches told he was alive, and in pain. Mrs. Captor hugged my shoulders.

"I'm so sorry Karkat. He said if he dies he doesn't want to be saved," that hit me like a brick. I actually thought something hit me when the baby kicked.

"F-fuck,"

"Are you okay? Should you have stayed at the house?"

"N-no I'm fine. The baby just surprised me," I shrugged it off. I had the feeling the baby was going to come sooner and Sollux wouldn't be there for it.

In the night, I barely slept. Sollux wasn't in the house and I felt off. I drifted off but woke up to his screaming. He was always in my dreams; that dream, I always had when he was gone. In it he told me he'd come back. Blood filled my vision and he was gone. I always woke up after, not knowing if he'd return.

Around a week later I was rushed to the hospital. I hadn't had any contact with Sollux since the day he was taken in. My thoughts were correct; I was going to have the baby while Sollux was a potato.

That was that. I was in labor for a fucking long time. It was painful and there is no way I'm going to go into detail. The thing was, I had twins, two boys. Sollux would've loved that. Oh right, he did. An hour after the birth of my unnamed babies, he came in with some help walking.

"Athton and Thadow," Sollux said.

"Just to make fun of yourself?" I giggled.

"Yeth, and I like thothe nameth,"

"I was thinking about them too," the doctor scribbled down some things and left. Sollux did something he hadn't done in a while, he kissed me, and it was out of joy.

"They thay I'm dying but I don't feel that way anymore," he smiled. I was happy. I wanted this, yet I didn't. Then everything turned around when I went back to their house. The twins were taken and given their own room. I got Sollux's room while he slept on the couch. I had another horror-terror.

* * *

"I'm not afraid-"the voice from pitch black called," not afraid to kill you," I walked forward, I stumbled over bloody roses. My knees were bleeding from the thorns. Sollux wavered over to me. He raised a knife to my throat.

* * *

I sat up and opened my eyes. I couldn't take another one of these. I was going to end it. I wanted it ended. I stood and walked over to Sollux's abandoned desk where he keeps weapons. I opened and pulled out a gun. I made sure safety was off and there were bullets. I placed it near my head and closes my eyes. I slowly closed my fingers around the trigger. The door flew open and Sollux knocked my hand down.

"Fuck! KARKAT?" he screamed. My finger slipped.

* * *

**A/N: OHHHHH idk im such a fail XD toodles**


	11. Chapter 11- The end?

**Hussie owns Homestuck**

**A/N: FINAL CHAPTER! Oh but this is not done I swear. The next story relates to what happens. OH-ho-ho-ho. I have this all so ;-; Im sorry guys~ this is so sad beware! MusicalBlink- heh..heheh, we all saw this coming. Brit98- it stops here, but not fully, enjoy your serving of story and keyboard smashes.**

* * *

Sollux and I looked at each other. I didn't feel the pain but I felt the blood. I had shot Sollux, and he fell to the ground, and was bleeding out. I didn't know what to do. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. I quickly scribbled some down on a note card and went out the window. I couldn't face anyone. I didn't know where I was going, anywhere from there at least.

**Sollux POV**

I was shot by my girlfriend and I fell to the ground. I looked up at her and she quickly wrote something, and then left me there to die. I passed out right when my mom got in the room. The last thing I heard was her dialing the phone. I became conscious and heard sirens. My mom was saying sorry; that was the last thing I hear, ever. I had died.

**Mrs. Captor.**

Mituna, my husband, and I were all looking down at Sollux struggling for his life. I was sobbing, my husband was shocked and still taking it in. Mituna finally couldn't take anymore and ran away. Finally Sollux stopped fighting, and went into an endless dark sleep. He wasn't breathing, he was as good as dead. In fact he was.

My second son was killed, his girlfriend disappeared, and I was left with Mituna, the twins, and my husband. I didn't want any reminders of it; I had to get rid of the children. I said sorry to them and started driving. Days passed; I finally came to an enormous mansion. It was one of those stories, those dark rainy days people leave children off and stranger's houses. I knocked, left them in their carriers there, and went away. They couldn't ever know about their past. As I was fading away, I saw the door open, a guy that was frightening looked around. I knew it was a mistake but it was too late. I was gone.

* * *

**A/N: GUYS IM SAYING IT DOESNT FULLY STOP HERE, THE NEXT STORY WILL BE LIKE A SEQUEL OR WHATEVER :3 BYE LOVELIES, UNTIL NEXT TIME. Oh and thanks everyone for favoriting, reviewing, and following! Thanks for being so supportive and sorry if i leave you out, I promise next story i will be better at this.**


	12. 12-Simple Pieces to the Puzzle

_**Hussie owns homestuck**_

**A/N: Okay so I felt the need to do this because of complains i suppose XD. Anywho this contains what the letter said, some foreshadow on where the children went, and more on Sollux's death.**

* * *

_ I'm sorry Sollux. If you get to read this, I'm sorry I love you. I'm leaving forever, you won't find me so don't look. Take the twins somewhere far away from here. Goodbye 3. –Karkat Vantas_

I ran. I ran until I could no longer run; more running tomorrow. I don't know how long or how far. I knew someday I would come back for Sollux and the children. I needed to disappear-and I did.

**Sollux POV**

But was I really gone? Those noises were not the last ones in fact. I woke up to bumping. They stitched me up and my body restarted. I couldn't remember anything. Not a damn thing. I tried screaming but I didn't know how. The least I could do was wiggle and drop to the floor in the pitch black. I heard footsteps and gasping, then I saw the light.

**A/N: Yep, he it isn't forever guys. Unless you go the wrong hint of what light I'm sorry :P**


End file.
